Gilligan's life
by Iwa Fury
Summary: If anyone has read the original then you know that this is a revised version. This is a story that is just stuck in my head. I am atrocious at summarys. so please read.
1. AN

Okay I would like to know if anyone would want to adopt this story, or I should rewrite it, or even if someone would like to help me rewrite it Please PM me your answer. I'll read over some of your stories to get you're jist writing, if there are more than one persons who wish to take over this story. Thank you, I'd like to know within the month but I'll leavethis opportunity open until mid July


	2. ages of the characters

_**Hey everyone this is my first Gilligan's Island fanfic. this is my speculation why Gillian is shy with the girls. So R&amp;R enjoy. Oh by the way when someone is speaking"" and when someone is thinking''.**_

Here are the ages of the characters oldest to youngest:

Post-shipwreck

Mr. Howell: 66-67.

Mrs. Howell:64-65.

Skipper: 29-30.

Professor: 24-25.

Ginger: 21-22.

W.N. Gilligan: 20-21.

Rosetta F. Stone: 20-21.

Mary Ann: 19-20.

Willy N. F. S. G. Jr.: 4-5.

Pre shipwreck.

W.N. Gilligan: 5-19.

Rosetta F. Stone: 5-19.

Mary Ann:14-18.

Willy F. G. Jr.: 0-3.

**_Ok so that's all for now Review or PM. BYE _**


	3. the first riddle

_**Hey everyone heres the next chapter enjoy.**_

**Gilligan's P.O.V at the lagoon**

"Gilligan!" I hear one of my fellow castaways call. " There you are Gilligan." "Oh hi

Professor what do need?" "Well... it's not really what _I_ need, it's just that I found a map

that is made up of all riddles and we have all tried to figure it out but.. we..um.. we

can't. So could you help with it?" the Professor asks "Sure. Can I see it?" I couldn't help

the excitement in my voice. " Yes but we have to go back to camp thats were I left it."

**At camp still Gilligan's P.O.V**

"Ok so here's the map of riddles." as the professor gave me the map I was stunned to

see it and the riddles on it " um... Professor where did you find this?" " Oh it was just in

this chest that the Pipper found near the minnow. Why do you ask?" 'No NO NO NO NO

this couldn't be it just couldn't' I thought as I read the first riddle out loud.

**_The riddle._**

_ "a young girl from the country,_

_ a young boy from the city, _

_ the same yet not the same,_

_ the girl is with her aunt and cousin,_

_ the boy with his father and mother,_

_ the same yet not the same."_

I stopped reading "Gilligan why did you stop reading?" the Professor asked " Well I

stopped reading because I know it by heart." "Ok but what does the riddle mean?"

"Professor have you really read this before you came and got me?" "Well...no." the

Professor says with a sigh "Well why not? Go on read it I'm not stopping you."

_**OK I know it was a bit short. What would worry Gilligan so much? What does the riddle mean? Please Review or PM me to tell me what you think it means. BYE**_


	4. The other riddles

_**Hey heres the next chapter enjoy.**_

**Still at camp and still Gilligan's P.O.V**

"Well, do you see the meaning of the riddle?" I asked the Professor "Um... well... I'm

not certain of it but I do have a theory on the meaning." the Professor said still looking

down at the riddle in his hands "Well, what is it?" I ask "What is What?" I hear behind

me in a voice so recognizable that I already know that who is asking. "Oh well the

Professor found a riddle in the chest that you found Skipper and he thinks that he

knows it's meaning so I was just asking him to tell me what he thought." "Oh ok well

Professor what is your thoughts on this riddle?" the Skipper asked " Well Skipper, this

riddle is not an actual riddle but the beginning of a love story it may be real or just a

fairy tail." I walked to my and the Skipper's hut as the Professor was saying all of this.

I got a wooden box out of it and walked back to where the Skipper and the Professor

were. I placed the box on the table nearby. "Hey Skipper, Professor here are the other

riddles."

**_OK sorry that this chapter was short. I still hope you enjoyed it. Review or PM. BYE_**


	5. Gilligan's friend

_**So heres _**another **_chapter enjoy.**_

**still in the camp in Gilligan's p.o.v**

"Gilligan how do you have the other riddles?" asked the Shipper "Well when I was

younger me and one of my friends made them to put around the island that her family

lived, on during the summer, so we wouldn't get lost." " Wait did you say that her

family lived on an island?" "Ya why did you ask that Professor?" "Oh no real reason just

curious, by the way what was the island like and what was she like?" " Why the island

was like this one and thats why I don't want to leave soon. As for my friend her name

is Rosetta Fury Stone, she was 5 when we meet, she has brown hair that goes blonde if

she swims too much, and she had a son when she was 16." "She had a son at 16?!"

the Skipper asked "Yep."

_**Ok how is this story so far? Review or PM. BYE**_


	6. Rose comes to the camp

_**hey I know that I haven't updated this story in a while, but I haven't had any ideas for it. Enjoy.**_

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

_in a tree above the camp_

Rose's pov

I can't help but smile while I watch the men talk just under me. "Willy, lets go meet them." I said to my son in a hushed tone. We go into the forest a wase then climb down to the ground and walk towards the camp. "She had a son at 16?" I heard one of the men say "Yep." I hear another say "Yes, she did 5 years ago today." I said, at that all the men turn to see us walking in towards them two of them look confused but I am looking at the young man with a sailor's cap on.

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

Gilligan's pov

I am just shocked, Rose is here on this island, I notes that the Professor and the Skipper

are just staring at her and the young boy that is with her in confusion. "Rosetta? Willy? Is

that you?" I ask my voice barely over a whisper. "Yeah, it's us Will." Rose said with a

smile. I walk over to the two and grab both into a big hug, "Gilligan, who are these

people and why are you hugging them?" That broke the silence 'Thank alot Skipper.'

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

Rose's pov

"I'm Rosetta Stone. G and this is my son Willy G." I said "Rosetta Stone G.? What's with

the G?" the man in the blue shirt asked, I look to Will and asked "Should I or..." "No I'll

tell them" he said with that smile that had made me fall in love with him in the first place.

"Maybe we should sit down" I suggest they all agree and Will starts where he had left off.

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

Gilligan's pov

"Ok where was I, oh yeah she had a son at 16, well the the boy was named after her best

friend." I stopped and Rose started at where I had stopped. "My friend then went into the

navy to serve his country. By the time his time was over he had a good friend that gave

him a job but treated and still does treat him like dirt under his feet even though my

friend had saved this man's life."

=/-/-/-/-/-/-/=

**_Ok that is it for now I hope that I can update this a bit faster. Review or PM. BYE_**


End file.
